


As The Dust Settles

by FauxDoe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxDoe/pseuds/FauxDoe
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie were old news at this point. They had their time in the tabloids, speculation running rampant for all of two days before Pentagram City moved on to the next great scandal.It was over.Her own personal hell had only lasted so long.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Background), Charlie Magne/Angel Dust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	As The Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGothFanficWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyone wants the moth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502149) by [TheGothFanficWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter). 



> I might end up adding onto this, but we'll see.

Charlie didn't look at the cigarette in hand. It was just a reminder of where she found herself these days.

She'd never been one to partake, having gone so far as try and make it one of the more controlled substances along side the likes of molly or coke or... angel dust...

...

Getting up from her spot on the seedy mattress, she made her way past the door, joining Angel for his smoke break and lighting her own. He gave her a questioning look before returning his gaze to the cars parked outside. The two sat in amicable silence for a while, only receiving mild surprise from the few who passed them along the upper floors. Hell, some lizard looking fuck had the courage to finger gun the two as he left his room.

"Never took you for a smoker, Chacha. I was kinda hopin' to catch you hackin' a lung for your first." Both chuckled, Charlie finding it surprising how easily it bubbled out of her. As for the unasked question, neither really wanted the unspoken answer. Unfortunately it was kind of an important one.

"Yeah, well... times change. Figured I may as well see what all the hubbub's about." She could feel his eyes on her as he carefully put together his response. She always hated these kinds of conversations, but at least she understood why they were so prevalent in royalty now. Sometimes it just made things that much easier. Saved both parties a little pride.

"It's no joke, you know that, right? Addiction's a serious thing. Lotta complications." He mulled the words over in his head, even as he said them he still grappled with the implications. "Lotta strings attached..."

His worries were dashed with a kiss. Chaste, just two mouths meeting each other, but still something he found himself melting into. God _damn_ if hers weren't the sweetest lips he'd ever tasted. The world seemed to pass around them as they pushed further, leaving them in the ether to their own devices.

At least until they caught a long slow whistle, the demon from earlier returning to his room.

"We should get back to the hotel. Day out curfew's in an hour." Angel stamped out his cigarette, glad he wasn't anywhere he had to be careful about it.

"Don't worry about it. Al and Vag's have a handle on renovations." She fixed him with a playful stare. "Plus, if anyone gives you trouble, we can just say I was your escort for the evening."

...

Well, they at least made it to lunch the next day.


End file.
